


Ain’t that a Kick in the Head?

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, is there any other kind of Stiles?, mouthy stiles, some very vague hostage situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Over 7.6 billion people in the world and Derek justhadto get taken hostage with Stiles. Typical. What else does he expect with his luck? But maybe there’s more to skinny, defenceless Stiles than just pale skin, fragile bones, and a mean line in sarcasm...





	Ain’t that a Kick in the Head?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another one inspired by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. The prompt words this time were _hostage, killer_ , and _failure_. 
> 
> The phrase ‘ain’t that a kick in the head?’ means different things to different people and in different contexts. It can simply be a surprising turn of events, unpleasant or otherwise, or, as Urban Dictionary defines it, ‘when something happens that is surprising, or that makes you realize something’. I’ve kinda went with that definition, plus a slightly more literal one...

Of all the people in the world to get taken hostage with, it had to be Stiles. Of course it did. Because that’s just Derek’s luck.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t like Stiles. He does (more than like, if he’s being honest). But Stiles has never known when to shut up, and mouthing off to a stone cold killer? Well, that’ll get them both killed.

 

That’s Derek’s thinking anyway. Right up until Stiles takes the failure in a ski mask out with a roundhouse kick Van Damme would be proud of and a quip that makes Derek howl with laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Personally I love the idea of Derek being blown away by Stiles kicking ass. Like I said, he’s the son of a sheriff, and I like to imagine he’s learnt a few moves along the way. Up to you if you want to interpret this Derek as having no werewolf abilities or if he was just biding his time before busting them out, or unable to for some reason. If you feel like saying hi I’d love to hear from you, either here in the comments section, or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. :-)


End file.
